My Life At Whoville High
by PLL 2
Summary: A new girl moves to Whoville she is popular at school, and she is a A Student, but her mom is always on the road her sisters are always out and her baby sisters are always at Grandma house where is she alone till she meets Jojo.
1. First Day at Whoville High

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Sorry if Jojo is call emo are worse.**

**Sorry if my story isn't good enough.**

**Hey everybody here's a new story that popped into my head in social studies so I started to write in her class because I got bored. Please email and review Thanks. I don't Horton hears a who or the Characters. **

It was 12:45 AM and most that's were probably sleeping or at least in bed, but not Kimberly, she was still pacing in her room wondering what she will wear to school. She had just moved to Whoville with her 2 older and 3 younger sisters and her mom. She remember how she got the news of her moving, it was any other day in July and her friend Ashley, were on the porch being bored as usual when Ashley saw a moving van driving into the garage she told Kimberly and she told her mom, and her mom told her that they were moving. She remembers how her and her friend cried all that day and all that night. They cried so much no more tears could fall out their eyes. She also remember how she had to say good bye to her friend, her best friend, her friend that was always there when she was sad, mad, happy, worried, even when they was toilet train they stood by each other sense they were babies, but now they have to be separated. Kimberly felt a tear flow down her cheek.

She stared outside to see her new school. (It was so big you could see it from a mile.) She was still staring when she heard her mom coming to her room, she jumped into bed and right when she jumped into bed she yawned and fell right to sleep.

That morning she got up early and she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she did so she put on her favorite red mini skirt and her black leggings, blue shirt with a yellow tank top over it and yellow converse shoes. She flat iron her hair and putted in one ponytail that she grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs to see her 2 older sisters wearing jeans mini skirts. Brooke (the oldest sister) was wearing a pink shirt with blue tank top and Brooklyn (her 2nd oldest sister) was wearing a yellow shirt with green tank top. For some reason their hair was blonde, but Kimberley's hair was black. She got it from her dad.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning Keke." said Brooke and Brooklyn at the same time.

"Aren't you going to eat" Keke shook her head and headed for the door. She was outside and half way on her block when her mom screams, "We are going to be having dinner at the McDodd house!!" Keke didn't even turn around to look at her she just kept walking.

_Why did mom make us move here anyway, I was having the best time in Whenville, but she had to mess it up for me, just when I was about to be a freshmen in High, but no she wants to mess my life up by making us move. Yeah thanks a lot Mom!!!!!! _

I kept thinking to myself till I got to the school. The place was so huge I thought the building might collapse on me. People started to scare at me well really most of the girls and the boys had smirks on their faces while looking at me, I went inside the school, to bump into somebody, I was about to fall, but somebody was holding me by the waist. I looked up to see a blue and green striped who.

"Sorry for bumping into you I should have been watching where I was going"

"Nah that's okay."

"Im Tyler, Tyler McWilliams.

"Really, well ok guess I see, you later then." I start to walk away till he yells.

"Wait!!"

I turn around to see him.

"What is your name?"

"Kimberly, but call me Keke.

Just then the school bell rings and everybody is at their lockers except for me because I don' even know where my locker at. I ding in my book bag to see my schedule and my locker number is 3,067 and it's on G Hall.

"Umm what hall is this?"

"D Hall."

"Ok, Thanks."

I started to search for G hall when the bell rings and im official tardy on the 1st day of school. Finally I find G hall and get put my stuff in the locker than h=get my books and started walking to my first class. I open the door to see about 50 students in the class. All eyes turn to me as I walked into the class.

"Well you must be the new student." Said a teacher with green curls and blue dress.

"Yes im new here." I said with an attitude. I was about to go take my seat when she told me to tell the class about myself.

_I hate it when teachers ask me to do this, why do they need to know about me just go get my social secretary card and look at it, then you can learn a lot about me!!!!_

"Ok so what do you what to know about me?"

An orange and blue striped who raised his hand.

"What is your name and how old are you and do you have sisters or brothers?"

"My name is Kimberly, but mostly everybody call me Keke I am 13 years old, but im turning 14 on April 11th and I have 4 sisters, 2 older ones and 2 younger ones, so im the middle's child yea."

Before I knew it I answer everybody's questions accept one and it was that black and grey who with brown eyes that look like chocolate. "Ms. Wholly you may take your seat." I went and took my seat and I look to my left to see the who. He looked like he didn't even want me here, but to tell you the truth I didn't want to be there either . School went bye fast till I bumped into Tyler.

"Hey Shortie what's up?" he said with a smirk.

"Not much how about you?"

"I'm going to practice."

"For what?"

"Football."

"Oh, well I got to go so I'll see you next week."

"Yea I guess so, oh yea are you trying out for cheerleading?"

"As a matter of fact, im am."

He chucked, "Yea you are"

"What!!!"

"Nothing just doesn't embarrass you." He said laughing.

"Whatever!"

"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK" he said still laughing

I walked into the house right before I can put my stuff down im shoved into the car and we are driving to the Mayor's house.

**Hey please review my Chapters and please email me on how im doing.**

**Also I don't own none of the Horton hears a who characters and the clothes that I said Kimberly was wearing comes from Wizards of Waverly Place, but that's all the rest of the story that im going to get clothes styles from Wizards of Waverly place the rest comes from me. SO PLEASE EMAIL ME ON HOW IM DOING!!! IT WOULD'T HURT!!!! Thanks!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for any mistakes in the story, I was very sleepy so yay I fell asleep on the computer but some of my chapters may be posted tonight or this week. Please don't forget to review!!!!**


	3. What I Heard

**Hey y'all it's me. I just wanted to say that I had a little spare time so I wrote the next chapter, but it's short.**

**Im sorry but I really haven't had time to work on my story but I did have time to work on this chapter. SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!**

Mom drove so fast I thought I might cough out my lunch. "Mom... um, where's Brooke, and Brooklyn.

"Now Keke it's just going to be you and me tonight. Your sisters had gone to a party and Tyneisha and Tyrisha (Keke twin sisters but they are younger than her) are at Grandma's for today so yea it's just you and me."

_That not fair Brooke and Brooklyn always gets to miss important events, not that going to the mall is an important, but still they always have excuses. _

"So Keke how did your day go?"

"It was ok; also can I try out for cheerleading?"

"Okay, but don't let that cheerleading stuff get to your grades, I don't want you to repeat 10th grade."

"Ok mom."

While mom was talking about her job and how she can go on business trips I stared out in space, but I was broke out of my world when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like Drums beating and Flutes playing and Balls bouncing, it sounded amazing. It kind of put me to sleep, but before I could close my eyes the music stopped and the worst part was we were at the mayor's house.


	4. Did I Just Say That

**Hey everybody it's me, just letting you know that this chapter is short.**

**Sorry, lately I been sneezing and at the end I found out that I have the Flu********, but decided to just hurry and update soon. So here is the next chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! ******

I got out the car and started to walk to the mayor's porch when I say that my mom wasn't following.

"Um... Mom isn't you coming?"

_Please don't tell me she is about to abandonee me to._

"Yea, I just got to call my people and I'll be in there in a minute or two!"

_Yea Yea Yea, whatever._

I walked over to the door and tried to knock on it, but somebody must have heard me coming because the door opened reveling to young whos that looked about 8 years old.

"Im Kimberley Smith and I were wondering is,

"Are you Jojo's girlfriend??"

"Umm… no, im here to see..."

"Jojo"

"No, im here to see," before I could finish the girl yelled, "Jojo, your girlfriend is here!!!"

_What im not his girlfriend!!!! _But I guess I was too late to say that because staring at me with Brown chocolate eyes was the boy that was in my class this afternoon the boy I saw in homeroom.

"Wait a minute he's the mayor's son!!!"

_Did I just say that I loud???_

**And there you have it the 4****th**** chapter. Hope you liked it but be on the watch for the next ones. Please review and tell me how im doing. THANKS!!!**


	5. Important News

**Hey everybody… sorry for the long break I have been real busy I haven't even had a chance to touch my computer! Well my stories will continue, but I will not be posting anything until maybe the 4****th**** of July. I will be posting stories soon! So be on the watch!!! Again I am so sorry for not posting!!! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME!!! **

**ALSO TRUTH AND DARE WILL BE JANURAY 1, 2009. THIS STORY IS ABOUT FROENDSHIP, BREAKUPS, MAKEUPS, DEPRESSION. AND A WHOLE LOT OF FUN! WELL THAT'S IT UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

Truth or Dare

_**Coming Soon**_


	6. Green Cod3

_**Hey everybody sorry 4 the long time of not updating. I'm so SORRY!!! I just been tired and lazy, but I promise that I'm going to finish the story all I need is your patience and I will finish the story by May. So get ready!!!! Signing Out : The Author!!! PeaCe!!! **_


	7. An Important Annocement

**Dear Readers,**

**This is Arisa. I just wanted to state that I have decided to come back to fan fiction. Now I know that you may want me to finish my story but I have a request. **

**If you really like my story im glad but I decided to make a new story about Jojo and a girl. Now it's up to you for the vote. Vote if you want me to finish the story I never finish or to work on my new story. **

**Now it up to you to vote on which one. Till then ill be reading my reviews and checking for the votes. Also thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. Anyways till next time. Also Happy New Year's! :):):):):)**


End file.
